Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal which is capable of generating a preliminary message using the voice or image of a user obtained before a call is connected and sending the generated preliminary message to a called terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
As the functions of a terminal, such as a personal computer, a laptop computer, a mobile phone, or a smart phone, are diversified, the terminal has been implemented in the form of a multimedia player equipped with complex functions, such as the photographing of photos or moving images, the playback of music or video files, gaming, and the reception of broadcasting.
In order to support and increase the functions of the terminal, the improvement of the structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal may be taken into consideration. Recently, various terminals including a mobile terminal have complicated menu structures as they provide complex and various functions.
Such a mobile terminal is equipped with a wireless communication function, but a calling terminal is unable to perform data communication with a called device before a call is connected after the mobile terminal executes a phone application.